Zant's Offer
by follow the halo
Summary: MidnaXZant Zant returns Midna to her original form for one night. Loosely based on the scene where Zant tries to win Midna over.
1. Chapter 1

Woot! I'm still alive. On with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.

"_I need you…"_

Zant repeated it again, a seductive whisper filled with a thousand sweet promises. A voice, honeyed and persuasive, that somehow managed to send a shiver down Midna's spine, whether out of fear or lust. Those two emotions were very heady indeed, clouding her judgment and driving her heartbeat wild. His breath ghosted against the back of her neck with every word he spoke, caressing her with utmost gentleness.

Were they supposed to be enemies or lovers? _Don't Midna, he's just trying to bring you over to his side! Think about something else…think of Link!_ Sweet handsome Link was everything Zant was NOT.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Midna turned around to face him. "Zant, you shouldn't be doing this."

His eyes gleamed, hungrily drinking in the sight of her. "Why ever not?" he said, with the hint of a pout in his voice. Two could play at that game, Midna thought.

"Well, for one thing, we're not exactly the same…size. You wouldn't be able to fit inside me when I'm in this form." She coolly stated, a sardonic grin gracing her lips.

Zant mirrored her expression, pleased at her reaction. "True, you wouldn't be as much fun in this form. That's why I'm temporarily going to return you to your original form, if only for one night." He sighed with regret, briefly reaching out his hand to caress the smooth white belly of her imp form…which traced her hips, the ribbons trailing on his sleeves tickling her.

Never taking off his helmet, Zant brought his mouth close to her hair, slowly lifting away her helmet. Midna made to protest but he quickly hushed her, he whispered in rumbling, low tones that Midna could not catch what he was saying. Embracing her from behind, Zant pressed his hands full onto her tiny frame, over her tiny mounds, and down her thighs and up again… the tingling sensation of magic filled her then, along with the undeniable erotic pleasure Zant's hands were giving her. Midna couldn't help but gasp and she shuddered as the magic began to transform her…

…and she wore a hood but was not wearing any footwear, a piece of cloth attached to her hips but the slit ran all the way up her thigh which left Midna's intricate markings exposed. And Zant was exploiting this to his advantage, making Midna sure just how exposed she was by running his hand along her hips and thighs.

"Enjoying this, Midna?"

"Hmm…let me think about it."

He growled, cupping her breasts which were covered with the black cloth. His breath blew warm against the hood covering her hair, his crotch grinding against her to let her feel how much he was enjoying the close contact.

"Midna… come with me." Zant pulled her behind him, along darkened hallways.


	2. Chapter 2

A dungeon, Midna thought. That's where he's taking me.

She stumbled, still unused to walking with her full-length legs. It didn't help that Zant was walking at a brisk pace, impatient to have his fun. He paused, scooping her in his arms instead, and carried on walking.

"Look how intimate we are, Midna. I carry you like a bride to my bed." Zant laughed at Midna's discomfort. A mounting sense of dread filled her with every step he took.

At last he stopped in front of a door. Using his foot to push the door open, he then entered the bedroom. Zant dumped her on the bed before proceeding to lock the door.

"Midna, why so silent? Do I have to do something to make you talk?" Zant pounced on her, straddling her waist.

Midna did her best to act indifferent. Zant would love to see her crack under pressure, coming up with ideas in his insane mind. Midna didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing her in fear but in fact her heartbeat was beating wildly against her chest. How long was she going to have to keep up her act?

"Actually, I was getting bored over here. Perhaps I might fall asleep and I won't even feel a thing." Midna turned her face away, faking a yawn.

"Ooh, ouch. You do know how to bruise a man's ego, Midna." Zant violently tore at the cloth covering Midna's hips, revealing her intimate parts. He exhaled, his breathing irregular with lust.

"Wait, don't tell me you're just going to  
>-fuck- me like that!" Midna could have died of shame, and Zant didn't even bother taking off his clothes.<p>

"Ah, I didn't think I should make you wait. You might get bored and fall asleep. Where's the fun in that?" Zant mocked her earlier words.

He removed all of his clothes, even his mask. The smooth, blue skin of the Twili, so similar to hers, could belong to such a madman. His eyes were pale discs with no pupils, which made looking at him even more unnerving. Midna refused to look any lower.

Zant approached her again, this time pulling apart Midna's thighs. Her breath caught in her throat, here was her enemy, and all she could think about was getting fucked. He lowered his mouth to the junction between her legs. Midna moaned the moment his lips made contact, her hips thrusting against him. She could feel her juices gushing out of her, coating Zant's tongue which was busy licking her cunt.

The sensation of his tongue licking her innermost folds was exquisite, and when Zant began sucking her clit, the pleasure was excruciating. She could feel herself wet and throbbing, wishing Zant would never stop.

But Zant did stop. He climbed up her body, positioning himself at her entrance. He rubbed the head of his erection in her wet cunt before pressing himself in deeper.

Their faces were right in front of each other's. Zant gazed at Midna, with an expression that could almost seem wistful. Then it was gone as soon as it appeared.

With a single thrust, Zant penetrated her cunt, stretching her hymen uncomfortably. Then he eased himself out gently, before sliding back in.

"Midna, you are so tight." Zant moaned, feeling her grip on his dick. Midna found herself enjoying his expression of bliss while his dick stimulated her from below.

And just when she had almost forgotten, Zant finally got rid of the cloth covering her breasts.

"What took you so long?"

"I save the best for last."

His hot mouth sucked on her breasts, and Midna couldn't resist tangling her hands in his hair, pulling him close to her. He continued to slide in and out of her, faster and harder till her breasts bounced from the intensity of his thrusting. Midna matched him, grinding her hips against him, both of them desperate to fulfill their growing need for release.

"This is how we should have been, Midna. I, as the king of Twilight, with you as my queen. Then I wouldn't have to go through all that trouble usurping the throne." Anger flashed in his eyes, but then he placed his head on her breast, above her beating heart. And she cradled his head, such a tender gesture, and all anger was replaced instead by gentleness.

"Zant." She called his name, reaching for his face.

Midna kissed him then, and he stilled. He came into her, at the instant when she felt her inner walls clenching him. They breathed as one, lips locked and holding each other as of their life depended on it.

Where did they stand now? Midna wondered. She had been expecting him to be hurt her, cruelly taking his pleasure. She had hated him for what he had done to her and the Twili. But here she was kissing him, her heart filled to bursting with an emotion so dangerously like love.

"I love you, Midna."

It felt like the world was crashing around her. Zant buried his face in her hair, Midna couldn't see his expression. She couldn't think of a single reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Midna was dreaming. Her body, cursed into an imp's while all around her, her people turned to Shadow Beasts. Terror filled her. And him... his voice, laughing, laughing at the destruction.

"Midna, you won't join me, will you?"

Midna woke up. The same monster was talking to her now.

"Midna?" Zant urged her to respond.

She wordlessly looked down to her body, the spell worn off. Back to being an imp. Back to reality.

"You've had your fun. You had one night to convince me to come over to your side. My answer is no."

Zant's face darkened. "Why? Because of that Link? He does not love you, Midna! You belong with me!"

"What is it that you want from me?!" Midna spat.

"Your love. I want you to love me." Zant answered defiantly.

A hungry look came into his eyes, and without warning Zant pushed her back onto the mattress. He kissed her hard on her mouth, on her neck, her breasts...

"Zant! Stop, please!" Midna gasped, half moaning.

... further and further down, until his face was between her legs.

He sucked, and licked and teased her. She trembled, lost in the pleasure. Then the built up tension in her body was released as she came and her hips trusted against his face. She savoured her orgasm, her body languid and relaxed.

Zant lay uncomfortably beside her. He was erect, Midna couldn't take her eyes off the sight.

With Midna watching, Zant started to tug on his erection, deftly alternating with stroking his length with his fingers.

"Midna!" His face scrunched up, Zant's chest rose with a sudden deep gasp of air.

It was glorious. Zant came on the sheets, releasing himself, his essence. In that state, Zant looked vulnerable, his body open, surrendering. After his release, Zant sought Midna's tiny body and pulled her into a hug, protective, possessive.

By the gods, Midna thought. If only she could lie like this forever.

"Why won't you love me, Midna?" His voice soft, pleading, he murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"Zant." Midna looked into his eyes. "I... we..." She was lost for words. "Damnit, Zant! Do you really think we could make this work?"

"Yes. If I had to do it again, if I had to turn the whole of Twili into Shadowbeasts again, I would do it as long as you're in my arms. Like now." He gave her a squeeze, leaning in for a kiss.

"I didn't ask for this..." Midna turned her face away. "I didn't ask you to do that to them... to me..."

"Will you forgive me? I'll do anything, I promise. As long as you love me."

"Pleading doesn't suit you, Zant."

Oddly enough, Zant did not react to her insult. He sat, still as a stone. Was that fear in his eyes? Was he afraid of her, afraid she would reject him? She found it flattering, actually.

If that was the way to save herself and her people. And Hyrule! She had almost forgotten about the people of Hyrule.

"If you want me to love you, Zant, then return things as they are. Release the Twili from their curse, free the people of Hyrule and remove this curse from me."

Zant studied her face. "And if I do all this, then, you will give me your heart?" At her nod, he said, "But it would not be easy. My god... he will be displeased with me." Zant breathed out a sigh.

"He is no god! He is an impostor!" Midna spoke again in a softer tone. "He's just using the power of the triforce. Link has the power of the triforce, as well as Zelda." She tried to bring him to his senses. "So, you have overthrown the kingdom of Twili only to become Ganondorf's puppet?"

Zant growled. "I will become no one's puppet. And I will make you mine."

"That's the spirit. Took you long enough." Midna crossed her arms, smiling. She kissed him, and she could feel the curve of a smile on Zant's lips.


End file.
